GN-000/TFA03 Vulturnius
|developed into= |variants= |combine= |unit type=Prototype Mobile Suit |cost= |launched= |destroyed= |operators=Twilight's Dawn |known pilots=Vincent Valvaro |height=17.20 Meters |weight=36.42 Metric Tonnes 39.68 Metric Tonnes (Full) 52.11 Metric Tonnes (Tail unit equipped) |power plant=GN Drive Type E x 2 |propulsion= |armaments=*100mm Machine Cannon x 2 *GN Aero Shield *GN Claw x 2 *GN Vulcan Cannon x 2 *GN/XLR-06-2 "Blitz" rifle |system features=*Chameleon Circuit *Hardpoints * |optional equipment=*GN Booster *Tactical Full Arms *Tail Unit |unique aspects= |armour=*GN Composite E-Carbon |accommodation=Pilot Passenger |affiliation= |universe= |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The T-Series '''GN-000/TFA03 Vulturnius '''is a Mobile suit used by Celestial Bing's shadow group Twilight's Dawn throughout the novel series Mobile Suit Gundam 00CE. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed from innovator technology and inspired by the standardization of the Tieren, the Gundam Zeros was created to ease repair and maintenance while at the same time, allow combat situation adaptability. This variant has the Gundam equipped with TFA Unit 03, Space and Atmospheric flight module. The unit is built for use in Space and Atmospheric flight and is considered a sister unit to the Zephyr. Lightly armoured yet powerful, Vulturnius has the second highest strength to size ratio among the Gundams To provide sufficient GN particles for high-speed and high altitude flights, the Vulturnius has a GN-Drive Type-E in each leg making it nearly twice as powerful as its twin unit while sacrificing the Trans-Am system. Its specialised features include a Trial System modified for non-innovator human-use. Armaments ;*GN Vulcan Cannons :Mounted on the head of the Gundam, the Vulcan can be loaded with either beam or live physical rounds. The Vulcan are used to attack soft targets such as missiles and sensors. ;*100mm Machine Cannon :Installed in the nose cone, the machine cannon serves the same purpose in flight mode the Vulcan cannons serve in Mobile Suit mode ;*GN/XLR-06-2 "Blitz" Rifle :A hybrid weapon that combines the Gale Ventus and the XLR-06 linear rifle, the Blitz rifle is a dual mode weapon that switches between an 10MW beam discharge and 155 mm shells as per the pilot wills. The Blitz rifle was designed with the concepts of adaptability and space efficiency and loads 2 magazine clip at any given time; 1 particle clip and 1 shell clip. There is a .5 second delay for mode switching. ;*GN Aero Shield :A dual function equipment glazed with anti-particle coating, the GN Aero Shield is a defensive equipment which is also aerodynamically designed to reduce drag in cruise mode. ;*GN Claw :A powered-up version of the GN-X series' weapon of the same name, the GN Claws can be used to rip apart GN fields and armour plates when combined with the physical strength of the Mobile Suit's arms. System Features ;*Chameleon Circuit : ;*Hardpoints : ;*Tail Unit :An optional missile and equipment container. On the top of the unit, it has a 14-tube VLS (vertical launching system) GN Missile launcher; each loaded with a single missile. The bottom section is a weapons container holding either beam rifles or other Gundam weapons. The side section is laid with hard points to attach more weapons or even TFA armour bits and the rear section has 4 GN verniers to increase manoeuvrability. Disconnected, the unit can either function as a large GN bomb or water flotation device. ;*Trial System Variants *GN-000/T Gundam Zeros *GN-000/TFA01 Nemesis *GN-000/TFA02 Zephyr *GN-000/TFA04 Athena **GN-000/TFA04B Athene **GN-000/TFA04S Pallas Athene *GN-000/TFA05 Thanatos Notes/Trivia *Zephyr is the god of the West Wind in Greek Mythology